


Don't Let Them Know, Angela

by HackedTig



Category: overwatch
Genre: A bit of torture, Angst, F/F, I suppose?, Restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Kidnapped by Talon agents, Hana and Angela face heavy interrogation practices in order to obtain valuable medical information. HanaMercy Week Day 5: Angst.





	Don't Let Them Know, Angela

**Author's Note:**

> I got a tiiiinsy bit of translation help from a good friend from the HanaMercy Discord, s/o to Potato!! 
> 
> Also a thank you to Jam for helping me replace my other prompts I had for today. I might use them again otherwise, but I felt that we needed a slightly different taste of angst than what the others were giving. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The moment Hana- D.Va’s mech, started to lose limb pieces due to the Reaper’s hellfire shotguns, Mercy knew that they were in for hell. The mission was supposed to be a simple one. Stop the raids. Arrest who they could. Interrogate who they could. It was not supposed to be like this. First a Fusion cannon fell to the ground, then shattered remains of her rocket boosters. The mech was going down fast, losing the fight. Eventually, Mercy saw D.Va activate the Self Destruct, launching the mech towards the largest Talon plane in the sky.

It was not enough. The plane remained as it was, even with a large bomb thrown into its side.

It left D.Va vulnerable, her small firearm for emergencies was not even remotely powerful enough to counteract whatever damage was coming her way. Not even the damage boosting stream from Mercy’s caduceus staff was able to provide much help. No Pharah, Solider:76, or Tracer in sight, Mercy assumed that they had either been captured, or had escaped. There were no Overwatch vessels in sight, after all. D.Va was always one to hang around longer than she was welcome. She was too stubborn to give up a fight so easily. It was part of what made _Angela_ fall in love with her to begin with. 

But Mercy was less than impressed, not even able to back herself out of this corner, the Talon agents, instead of murdering them outright, had taken to blindfolding them both. Names were cried out for one another, in such a way that there was no chance the brighter members could not see what the two had. A love. 

A love that was about to get them _both_ very, very hurt. 

Angela could not even tell where she was as her body was thrown into what she could only assume was a harsh, metal chair. The vague jingle of metal clanking on metal, told Angela that there were restraints on this chair. And she was about to be put in them. That was about the only thing she could really grasp, that and who took her and Hana. That poor thing… Angela only hoped that she was simply thrown in a cell. 

She heard that familiar pattern of heavy boots stomp up into the room, the door opening and slamming shut. She was alone with that oh so familiar boot tapping now, and she clenched her jaw tight. 

“Hey, Doc…” That voice made her subconscious a living hell. Echoed and distorted. Angela clenched her fists behind her back, as that’s where they were still bound. “Gabriel” She responded, the response stinging with more venom than she intended. 

“Reaper. Reyes is dead” He stubbornly corrected her, and practically tore her blindfold off of her eyes. She blinked rapidly to allow her eyes to adjust, noticing that this room looked very much like an interrogation room. Great. That was wonderful. She then took notice of the screen that was in front of her. A screen with what seemed to be re-routed video feed. Nothing was playing yet, and she gave Reaper a glance up in speculation. 

“Alright, _Reaper_ , what is this then?” Angela gave him a rather cold glare, watching between him and the screen. She could almost see the mask move in bemusement to her statement. He pressed a button next to the screen, waiting a half a moment. “Start the feed when the girl is settled” 

There was quite a few seconds before anything appeared on the screen. When it did, Angela had to focus for a small second to realize exactly what was being fed through the screen. It slowly filled her mind until her face went pale in fear. 

It was from the corner of another room, similar to the one Angela was in. There were various tools and instruments off to the side, some looked a little more.... Painless, than others. What really horrified Angela the most, was the body in the middle of the room. It was Hana’s body. Her chest was already heaving thick, full breaths as Widow maker stood beside her, a small clicker in hand indicating that she had turned the camera on. There was a little bit of a crack in the mic before noise came through. “We’re live” She responded, which brought out a reaction from Hana off to her side. She already had blood trickling down her nose, and one of her eyes was beginning to swell. Angela suddenly jerked in her chair, her instinct to reach out to hold Hana’s injured face while she kept her close was far too strong. She couldn’t help the reaction, and that was exactly what Reaper had expected. 

“I take it you’re really protective over her” Reaper said, his tone damn near mocking as he watched Angela tense under her binds, her back flexing uncomfortably. She clenched her jaw shut, determined to not respond to him about her emotions. Those little secrets, sweet nothings, stayed between her and Hana. No one else. 

“Tell you what, Doc” Reaper stepped in front of her, intentionally taking her gaze. “The sooner you tell us how to get ahold of your research, the sooner the Song kid over there gets released” 

 

“And if I don’t talk?” Angela asked, eyes narrow. 

“The longer she suffers” Reaper responded. 

Angela bent a little to look past him, and she drew the guiltiest expression on her face from it, seeing Hana scowl at Widowmaker. That shitty look that she gave- 

_CRACK_

Angela flinched at the very rough strike Hana took to her cheek. She was not sure from this angle if Widow had done any significant damage besides a bruise later on, but she could hear a faint growl from Hana’s throat in response. 

“You know something” Widow’s words were a statement. “Spit it out” 

“엿 먹어” Hana growled bitterly, her accent thick. Widow merely scowled at her again, and yet another punch was driven into her cheek. “Do I really have to play games with this child all night, Reaper?” Widow drawled, bored as she glanced up at the camera in the corner. Hana did the same, and she tried making herself look as relaxed as possible, figuring Angela might be on the other side. It tore the doctor’s heart in two seeing that little confident smile, that one she’d show to her fans. “I’m fine Angela. Don’t tell them a damn thing. I don’t care how much i get hurt. Your research is _far_ more valuable than that” Hana sounded almost the most sincere in her life, aside from _that night_. 

Widow had retrieved her gun from the corner now, and thrusted it sideways into the back of Hana’s neck, making her keel over and spit up some blood. “씨발!” Hana choked, hanging her head and torso back low. Angela once again twitched in her seat, her fists balling up as she watched Hana _sit there and take_ this unnecessary punishment. She could almost feel her knuckles turning white. 

“Remember, Angela. The sooner you cough it up, the sooner she gets let go” 

His words sent chills down Angela’s spine, and she bit her lip in response. She knew how strong willed Hana was, that girl would keep her mouth shut no matter what they did to her. She was a strong soldier, Angela recognized this fact. She figured, however, that Talon could not. That was why they chose her to be the one beaten, not Angela. The good doctor could sit days, weeks on her hands and not speak of her plans. She was stubborn that way. She could blend her thick German-Swiss words to the point none of them could translate. She could take, and has taken, severe interrogations coupled with abuse and torture for her work. But something she _could not_ stand, would be to see someone else being abused on her behalf. Perhaps Reaper remembered that fact. Perhaps he wanted to see her suffer in a different way, and she could not blame him for it either. 

She, after all, was the reason he was but a phantom of his former self. 

It was the determined look in Hana’s eyes. The way she took every hit. Even when Widowmaker started getting crafty with the tools in the room. Angela figured, no doubt they had been used on her when she was once Amelie. The perfect one to torture would be the one who had been tortured, seemed to be Talon’s logic. 

Angela watched helplessly. She kept her words to herself. Even as she watched whips, fists, the rifle, even a knife be pressed to her cheek, Angela tried to keep herself quiet, save for the occasional whine or mutter of Hana’s name under her breath. She was still rather calm, until Widowmaker started speaking again. 

“You’re a resilient brat. A child” Widow spat at her, and drove her heel into one of Hana’s boots. She hissed, but clenched her jaw tight. “넌 무슨 능력있니 그런 말을하게, 씨발년아” Hana's tone had venom dripping from it, but with a smirk attached. “At least I’m still human on the inside.” 

That earned a twitch in Widow’s own expression, and this time her rifle was driven straight up into Hana’s diaphragm, despite the gamer being low and small in comparison to Widow. Another very audible crack came from the collision, and Angela could recognize that this time, a rib was broken. Hana hacked and coughed in response to the rough force, but grinned anyway and started to chuckle. “Oh? Hit a nerve there did I? What, are you ashamed of being a disgusting fucking spider?” Hana edged her, grinning while Widow grew a deep snarl. She shoved the chair that Hana was in, and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Widow’s heeled boot pressed against Hana’s head while she took her rifle and allowed herself aim. 

“Reaper. I’m taking out the trash” Widow confirmed over the comms, making sure she had a good shot right between Hana’s eyes while she smirked. Her confident, snarky gamer attitude was gonna get her killed at this rate. Reaper looked between the screen, and Angela. Seeing the color having been completely absent from Angela’s face at the pure concept of Hana’s death, he nodded. “Go ahead, Widowmaker” 

“Adieu, Cherie” 

“NO! Stop!” 

Hana’s eyes, despite their compromised position, looked up to the corner where the camera was. “Angela….?” Widowmaker took a similar reaction, turning and glancing at the camera as well. “Is she finally going to talk?” Widow growled. 

Angela’s chest was heaving, and she was shaking like a leaf. Even the vaguest notion of Hana being dead… it was enough to make her sick. She glanced up at Reaper, which even with his mask on, his body language told Angela he was giving her that look of his, cocked eyebrow up with that blank stare otherwise. 

“Angie, Dont. Just let them” Hana tried to plead. It’s not like she wanted to die, she just knew how valuable Angela’s research was to her, and she was already upset when Ana arrived with the biotic rifle of hers, abusing Angela’s technology and research. Hana was not really sure which was worse, the pain of Angela knowing Hana was dead, or watching her work she tried her entire life to perfect be abused and turned against her. “Please. I know this means so much more to you than me. Let them” 

“They’ll do it again, Hana” Angela responded, tears pricking at her eyes. “And again. And again. And again. Until there is no one left. They’ll keep doing this…” 

They were both at a stalemate, at least for the moment. They could not really tell, but they were looking into each other's eyes, trying desperately to figure out what to do. 

Widowmaker answered that for them. 

To add to her numerous slashes, scratches, and tears over Hana’s body, Widow directed her rifle to Hana’s thigh and pulled the trigger, Angela’s gasp audible to all three of them. This time, Hana made a bitter yelp with the sharp pain, followed by a distressed muffled scream through her teeth. “You fucking son of a bitch” She hissed through her teeth. 

“Try again, Doctor” Widow growled at the corner of the room. 

They all waited in heavy silence, and Widow repeated the action, this time to Hana’s calf. This time she did not even allow herself the decency to keep her mouth shut as she let out a pained scream, which made Angela wince and cringe in response. Up until this point, Hana had been very good about taking the pain they had been giving her. The last time Angela heard her scream like that… well, she was reliving a nightmare. This horrendous session of torture would no doubt replace the old nightmares Hana would have. Well, if she was not _killed_ before they escaped.

And it would be all Angela’s fault. 

At a third shot, this time through Hana’s abdomen, Angela hung her head low, unable to watch Hana’s blood cover the tile floor of the chamber. Tears spilled from the corner of her eye, down her cheeks, and she finally let out a soft cry. 

“They’re on my thumbdrive, Gabriel” 

“Widow, Stop” Reaper ordered her, and the sniper did as she was told, pulling back and allowing her rifle to return to recon mode. “What’s on your thumbdrive, Ziegler” 

Angela looked up, her face flushed, but with a completely _endless_ fury in her eyes. “Everything. My files, my reports, my experiments. Everything you want is on my thumbdrive, inside a locked cabinet in Gibraltar. But it’s not going to fix you, Gabriel. It’s not going to do anything for you or Amelie. What happened to you… It cannot be undone or changed. My medical research can heal many things, but it cannot fix this” 

A soft growl came from Reaper’s throat, and he hit Angela roughly at the base of her neck before glancing at the screen. “Untie the girl, Widow. We’ll escort them to the medical bay”  
“I hardly doubt I’ll be ‘escorting’ anything” Widow responded as she tested Hana’s body, giving it a nudge with her foot. Be it Hana passed out from the pain of it all, or lost too much blood, she was unresponsive. Angela saw her shallow breathing, even if just barely, so she knew she was alive. For now. 

\----

A secluded room was given to Angela and Hana alone, and Angela had already patched up many of the wounds Widowmaker had caused over Hana’s body. Some were only skin deep, barely even need stitches. Others, such as the bullet wounds and knife cuts, required a bit more tentative care. Without her staff or any of her typical technology, she had to resort to olden ways of medicine. Not that she cared. She would much rather make sure Hana was getting the best medical attention, and that was from her. With all of her wounds patched, Angela was leaning against the wall with Hana in her lap. There was no blood to give her to replenish what she lost, so she just had to wait it out and hope that Hana was going to see this through. She had her loosely planted in her lap, leaning against Angela almost, and she was stroking her hair, making sure to keep her messy brown strands out of her face.Not only did she have cuts over her face, Angela just wanted to make sure she could see any waking sign. It was also incredibly soothing to do it, as if she was doing some sort of service by keeping her face clear, and it drew some peace to Angela’s mind. 

By the time Hana started to stir, she was shaking. Her hands instinctively wandered to Angela’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “A….Angie…” 

“Libe” Angela pulled Hana close, giving her a tight squeeze and running her hands over her back. “Hana… I’m so sorry… So, So sorry…” 

“You didn’t tell them, did you? Where your work was…?” Hana murmured weakly in her grasp, her eyes dim. They were not the bright and shiny brown orbs that Angela usually got so lost in. “It’s safe, isn’t it?” 

Angela sighed heavily, and pressed her lips to Hana’s forehead. “No. I’m sorry Libeling… I told them” 

She could feel Hana’s fists tighten roughly on her Valkyrie suit. “Damn it, Angela” She huffed. “That… shit means the world to you…” 

“You mean even more to me” Angela mumbled, and started slowly rocking her. “I’m sorry… I couldn’t stand you hurting any more… I had to make them stop… I love you, Hana…” 

Hana was silent for a few moments, heavily contemplative, but she sighed and untensed only a little. “I love you too, Angie…” She murmured, burying her head in the crook of Angela’s neck. The doctor sighed while she supported her head with one of her hands, and kept her tiny frame close.

“They told me they’ll drop us back in Gibraltar tomorrow…” Angela told her softly. “... They got us for what they wanted us for. We’re no longer an asset” 

“They’re not going to just kill us?” Hana asked, her voice still pained. 

“... They need me to keep developing the Nanotechnology” Angela responded softly. “And… I’m sure they’ll know… I probably wouldn’t do much without you in my life at this point, Hana” 

“Pathetic fucking abusers…” Hana spat, a growl seated in her chest. She was too tired for the tough girl act, though, and dropped her abrasiveness as soon as she picked it up. She snuggled deeper against Angela, sighing in content as she felt a soft kiss being placed to her temple. She could already feel the start of a headache as extra backlash for all of the punishment her body took. 

“Angela?” Hana mumbled softly. 

“Yes, Hana?” Angela responded, giving her a small glance down. 

“... We should go hide in Zurich for a while once we’re out of here” 

“Very funny, Darling” Even though Hana was serious, Angela could not stop the slight amused tone in her response. “We… might be able to work that option”

Another soft kiss, and Hana shut her eyes, drifting to an idle state in the arms of her guardian angel.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my Day 5 prompt. it took 5ever to write because i was interrupted for cooking and eating and crying. BUT here it is, none the less. I wanted to have more Korean phrases from Hana, but I didn't wanna get too overboard. So she just swears like a sailor instead. The two lines that are in Korean, its 'fuck you', 'fuck', and something along the lines of "you're one to talk, bitch" respectively. (Thank you again Potato for making sure I didn't fuck up screeeee) 
> 
> Any suggestions are always lovely. I'm not sure I'll get a day 6 up (as its NSFW...) but, I'm sure y'all wont be disappointed by other submissions! 
> 
> Happy HanaMercy week y'all!


End file.
